


【路帕】筹码

by az11192



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az11192/pseuds/az11192
Summary: 路奇→帕里，灵魂印记au
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 8





	【路帕】筹码

  
灵魂印记梗  
二设有，过去捏造有  
ooc属于我  
大概7.7k

0.

——你决定好了吗？确定吗？  
——……是的。  
——确定？  
——是的。

1.

那还是十多年前。  
“喂，你们知道的吧，”酒局正酣，男人喝得醉醺醺，故意卖了个关子，他踩踏上室内的酒桌碰倒一片空酒杯，环视一圈周围或坐或站的露出疑惑或别的表情小鬼头们——这都是卡雷拉公司新招选拔的工人们，面容稚嫩或倔强，年纪尚小，带着年轻人的朝气。老一辈的工人们今天集体包下饭馆一角为他们庆祝加入大家庭。  
“他又开始了。”说话的是尚还年幼的帕里，他吸着鼻涕，脸上还缠着绷带——不久前码头的闹事海贼让他挂了些彩，露露赤着上身坐在他身边，另一侧是喝得胡茬满是泡沫的泰尔斯通，他们坐在几步开外的桌前，看着被吊起胃口的新人们。  
“哈哈哈哈，别这样，帕里，你之前也听过呢。”泰尔斯通笑起来，将他不算宽厚的肩胛拍出几声闷响。  
“谁信啊！那些都是骗小孩儿的谎言！”帕里差点被拍下，他气急败坏地指着醉醺醺的男人吼“别听他的，他两年前也这么唬我的。”  
客人们哄堂大笑起来。  
“嘻嘻，我可没说错。”被打断的男人得意起来，费劲将袖子撩到手肘以上，露出手臂内侧的一串字符，神秘兮兮地指着它道：“大人们都告诉你们了吧，有的小孩儿会带着命中注定的恋人名字来到这个世界上，它们可能是对方的一部分名号或者是代称，但——这并不代表着什么。”他说，又灌了口酒润嗓，“这只是一个普通的字符串儿，大多数人即使有这个东西可能也没能找到那位伴侣，谁知道他会不会中途夭折呢，毕竟现在海上也不安分。”男人的音调有些低落，却又瞬间拔起，“当然啦！你们是幸运的，七水之都的一号码头每天都要迎来大量的客人，说不定能遇上哟！”  
“嘁，谁信啊……”帕里看着被勾起对‘命中伴侣’向往的新人们，嘟囔着转回头，完全忘记几年前他也被唬得一愣一愣的事实。  
没能被防风镜压住的额发垂下一绺搭在额前，他盯着眼前喝不到的酒——露露和泰尔斯通以未成年的理由严厉地拒绝了他想喝酒的要求。酒香勾得他馋虫四溢，只得拿过一只橘子剥开，指甲缝染上些黄色，橘瓣塞进齿间绽开特有的清甜味道，正是丰收的季节，连室外的街道都飘着沁香扑鼻的橘子味，酒馆的老板们也借着应季推出特有的橘子果酒。  
“有，”露露隔空点了点他胸口，毫不留情地拆穿“不就是你自己吗？”

2.

帕里确实有那有那个醉酒男人说的灵魂印记。  
大大的，黑得惊人的，像是用油漆排刷涂就的‘ROB’横亘在帕里的胸口前，就像漆上船侧的船名那样醒目。这三个字母在霸道与优雅中达到惊人的平衡，占据帕里整个右胸口的位置，那些本该被字母圆形的缝隙所透露出的皮肤也少得可怜。且伴随着帕里身形的抽高而印记也在长大，远远看着甚至会误以为有个黑洞正在吞噬他的躯体。  
简直和‘ROB’一词所指向的本意如出一辙——它掠夺了帕里的整个右胸口。  
帕里曾一度以为那个名号指向的人会是一个海上的抢劫犯或者海盗什么之类的。  
而身边的人与事都是美好的，不管是互有彼此名字的一部分作为灵魂印记的店铺老板夫妇，或是只有一方拥有印记的嘴狠手软的常打闹邻居一家，亦或者在城内守望的拥有将绰号作为印记的海军爱人的工友，这都与他想象中的自己身上该有的名字不一样，他本以为自己的灵魂伴侣会在他身上留下个美好或者帅气的印记。  
为什么偏偏我的就是这个名字呢，他摩挲前胸的粗体字符，下巴搁在膝盖上看着铺满余晖的海，弓起的脊背完美的将那团黑色收拢在柔软的内里。  
以后可是要留在七水之都修一辈子船的，是不是没有机会再寻找到另一部分印记了？  
这曾让幼年的帕里失落了好久，七水之都阳光而积极的环境让他没法接受这样的事实，他甚至不想承认那个名字，也不愿把他露出来，连捆绑绳索都没了先前的力气，整个人都病恹恹的。  
直到后来看不下去的冰山与泰尔斯通联合哄他‘说不定是个叫罗布的人，别信那个醉酒男人说的什么抢劫犯啦！’才慢慢忘记这个事。  
而后来的帕里再偶尔回想起幼年的自己对灵魂印记指向的另一半的憧憬时，已经经历诸多的面庞挂着不住苦涩的笑容。  
那个醉酒男人是对的。

3.

伴随着帕里逐年长大，他的名声也渐渐响起来。  
在整个一号船坞中，帕里都是特别的存在，他不但有着耀眼的金发，连着他的服饰也与其他工人不同——穿得实在是太多了。  
七水之都身为夏岛，空气是湿润高热的，阳光毫不吝啬地将居民们的皮肤挨个儿舔成蜂蜜色，一出汗就像挂着蜜液的蜂蜜罐似的诱人。别的工人们为了散热总会尽量穿得单薄些，或肩脖再搭条白毛巾。工厂里都是些赤膊干活的汉子们，帕里是少有的不但不脱，反而又多穿了件夹克的工头。  
他本不是很在意那个又大又黑的灵魂印记——人生反正那么长，总会遇到的，而且肯定是那个人姓名中的一部分，冰山先生这么开导他。但他仍然习惯穿着长衫和T恤去掩盖，只是因为那个名字太显眼了，一不注意就会从衣领下跑出来一个角。

“路奇，嘿，下班后去喝酒吗！”他在劳作的休息间隙揽上新来工友的肩头。  
“咕咕，今天很大方呢，帕里又赌赢了吗。”哈德利扇着翅膀，羽毛在阳光下透出轻盈的光。工厂的新人抬起头，手中动作停下，嘴角抿紧，显然他对与有个喜好赌博的自来熟牛皮糖感到很是不爽——这家伙每次赌输了还要他去捞人。  
帕里本能地靠近这个穿着与他同样奇怪的新工友，他的黑色礼帽与白色背心的搭配和码头格格不入，简直像从哪儿逃出来的落魄贵公子，就只有手臂上的纹身看起来像个码头工人。  
“哪有，今天不是去年你们来一号船坞的日子吗，给你和卡库庆祝，我请客。”帕里拍着胸脯，橙色底衫上的靶状图案让路奇多看了两眼。  
“好吧，那下班见，咕咕，你不要再赌了啊帕里！”  
“哈哈哈哈，没事的啦，这几天手气超棒的！”  
果不其然，他们庆祝到一半，不远处又响起了那熟悉的关于灵魂印记指向伴侣的言论——今天同样是另一批新人的欢迎日。酒香混着橘子香散在混浊的酒馆内。帕里酒量奇差又偏偏爱喝，抱着度数低的橘子果酒都能喝得醉醺醺的，他眼皮耷拉着小声嘟囔：“耳朵都听起茧子了，真是不厌其烦的对每一个人说这玩意儿，谁会信啊。”  
“灵魂印记？我就有啊。”卡库适时的插话，帕里在他卷起的手袖下看到了‘wolf’的字样，“唔……写得好嚣张。”他凑过去费劲看清，那张牙舞爪的字符末尾甚至还带了几个兽爪印。  
“那你找到了吗？”  
“…应该不算吧，”卡库把袖子卷回去，四角鼻接着光，脸庞其余部分皆藏在帽檐投下的阴影与竖到下巴的领子里，他将橘子酒送到嘴边想了想又补充道“他身上的名字不是我，不过这样也不错啊。”  
“是吗，那恭喜你啊！船坞休假的时候多回去看看他。”  
“那是一定的，他啊…算了。”  
  
路奇将喝上头的帕里背回宿舍，这个年轻人有着与外貌不匹配的力量——喝多了倒是安静得很，与拼酒时的豪迈完全不同，背上的金发小子呼吸黏腻，不停地在他耳边扑出橘子气泡水的味道，过长的金发挠得他后颈直痒痒，哈德利玩闹似的在帕里的背上与肩上来回跳。  
“帕里，咕。”覆在他身上的路奇轻轻叫他，他压下不算健硕的身躯，汗湿的黑发恰好垂在胸前与右胸的印记合为一体。  
“啊啊……轻一点啊混蛋路奇…你怎么力气这么大……嘶…”晶莹的汗珠缀满额角，吸饱汗水的发尾在枕头上拖出絮絮的声响几乎让帕里羞红了脸，护目镜都被顶得挪了位置半挂在头上要掉不掉。  
路奇捏了捏帕里滑腻的臂膀，上边全是被撑开后冒出来的冷汗，在他不想说话时他会用某些手势替代，帕里怔了瞬明白过来，大腿根实在酸涩难当，全是红艳的掐印，“嗯……”咬咬牙使了点儿劲将腿挂在路奇的腰腹后勾住，带动腹部肌肉收缩起伏，内里被异物填满的酸胀感更明显，沉沉的向下坠。他搭上路奇撑在他身侧的手，薄薄的皮肤下鼓起筋脉，蕴含着惊人的力量，一下一下撞得帕里直哼哼，上半身像块化了的蜂蜜糖瘫在路奇身下散着橘子果酒的香气。  
“没劲…”随着撞击无力聚拢的手指连印记都没法给对方留下，汗珠划过前胸的粗黑字体没入相接的地方。  
“那就躺着，咕，腿再抬起一点啊帕里。”路奇这么诱哄他，挺腰埋得更深。  
帕里借着酒劲成功将路奇拖下水，自此这段关系维持四年。  
进入一号船坞刚到一年的路奇便凭着天赋隐隐与帕里有分庭抗争的趋势，耀眼地站上年末表彰大会接受七水之都居民的喝彩。帕里在台下笑得咧开嘴，路奇与卡库都是一号船坞不可多得的好苗子，人才越多七水之城的造船业才能越发达。  
“路奇，你有灵魂印记吗？”某次云雨后帕里枕在路奇的腿上，低头便能看见自己右胸大大的灵魂印记，上面挂着的名字并不是他想要的那个，“要是是lucci就好了……”他小声嘟哝的声音被路奇敏锐捕捉，“有，咕咕，在右手的内侧。”路奇给他看那个鲜红的位于无名指内侧的小小‘lie’。  
“虽然我名字里也有lie，但怎么看都不像吧，一点也没有心悸的感觉，”路奇任由他举着自己的手，“肯定不是我，这印记太小了啊！是我就应该多占一些位置！”  
路奇看了他胸口一眼说了句：“已经够大了。”

4.

“……就是这样，医生。”他说。神色黯然，指着右胸口被穿了几个孔洞的黑色粗体印记，除开省略一些真实身份，他用不算长的话语将来龙去脉讲了个大概。  
无论是有多迟钝，事发后也明白过来他们身上都有指向对方的灵魂印记。  
‘Rob’Lucci和Pau‘lie’。  
路奇肯定看见自己身上的第一眼就懂了。  
太可笑了，来自灵魂的掠夺与谎言。  
“我被他打了几枪…所以我想去除掉这个东西。”  
医生止住赶人的动作一时愣在床边，这个年轻人还有着没能完全愈合的伤口，就跑来要求去除掉身上的灵魂印记…实在是。  
原本他跟护士都以为是之前那种普通寻常的情侣吵架，他们接待过太多哭哭啼啼假意想割掉那个印记却又反悔的客人了。为了减轻本就爆棚的工作量他们不得不让帕里带着拥有印记的另一半出门左转调解室，毕竟他的表情实在是过于平静，像个脑子有包突然就想割掉印记的精神病人。直到帕里对着医生解开了缠在胸前的绷带。  
他俩脸色难看地看着那创口和伤痕，背后的日光打在帕里有些削瘦的肩上，让人不想看都不行。  
一个大大的黑体ROB快将他的右胸吞没。  
“你看，医生，虽然我很感谢他没能把我扼杀在大火里。”帕里哑着被浓烟熏过的嗓子，指了指那个位置，掠夺他整个右胸部位的ROB被几个贯穿伤样的孔洞破坏完整性，医生一眼就看出那不是什么寻常武器造成的创口，太光滑了，又恰好与重要脏器擦过没能引起大出血，内里的血肉甚至还模糊着。护士在旁捂住了嘴，小跑出去拿消毒器具。  
“你确定吗？你知道这个割掉的后果吗？”  
“……知道。”  
“真的吗？灵魂印记虽然只是一块印在皮肉上的纹身，但是不仅会带走你的一半灵魂，还会渐渐带走你对他的爱，你确定吗年轻人，你们沟通过了吗？爱是其次，主要是捆绑在一起的灵魂。”医生俨然忘记刚不久前他还想把看起来不正常的帕里撵去调解室，他像个担忧年轻人的长辈那样劝说着。  
哪怕他能看出那些伤痕是多么的不正常。  
“…事实上，我连他是不是活着我都不知道。”帕里吸了吸鼻子，眼眶渐渐发红，他剥开一粒糖用牙齿咬着企图降低身体的战栗频率，养伤期间他被禁止抽雪茄，女士细烟也不行。  
“而且…我想他也不需要什么沟通……我现在能去掉它吗医生，噩梦让我无法入睡。”他将那粒糖发泄般地咬碎，又蜷起脊背，恰好将右胸的印记护在内里。  
这玩意真是长得太是地方了，他想，无论如何都能被保护到，只有相熟之人才能伤到它。  
“如果你想的话，可以，你真的想好了吗。”医生接过护士递来的手套与口罩，锋利的刀刃在阳光下迸出的寒光直刺进帕里本就泛红的眼睛里。  
一如不久前那魁梧身影手指尖凝结的锐意。  
“…我想是的。”亮白的光将帕里天蓝的瞳孔照得近乎透明，他嘴里喃喃答着躺在床上，下意识的眯起眼睛避开亮光。  
“过程并不会产生太大痛感，难的是剥离掉后，我问最后一次，确定吗？取下就再也放回不去了。”医生转开额头的手电，只露出眼睛的脸满脸严肃的看着他。  
“是的。”帕里取下护目镜放在旁边的桌上，干涩的眼球终于被刺得逼出生理性眼泪划入鬓角。  
“是的，”他又重复一遍，像是坚定自己的决心。  
“无论他是否活着，我愿意单方面割舍与灵魂印记所指向的罗布路奇的联系。”

5.  
而远在圣春天岛，刚刚苏醒的路奇有些发呆的坐在床上，身上干净的衣物与消毒水味空气让他意识到他很安全。但重点不是这个，他感觉到刚刚压在心脏上的石头瞬间破碎，使得呼吸都畅快不少，而且虚空里他听见了什么线一样的东西发出不堪重负崩断的脆响。  
但是这感觉很好，心里很轻松。他摩挲着指根内侧变成深红色的lie印记想，杀手的直觉使他下意识认为这是被之前帕里的血染就得后果。他没再去细究那些莫名其妙的声音。  
哈德利衔来一小捆野花搭在窗沿，白的粉的黄的垂着，煞是好看，它喉咙里的咕咕声欢快起来。  
  
路奇在想沉睡期间做的梦。  
久违的梦到了cp9的年幼时光。  
cp的教官对身上出现灵魂印记的学员感到不满。  
杀手是不能有弱点的。几乎没有人形的教官说，要是不能保持最优秀的成绩，那么你们将会被遗弃。  
而且，他环视一圈未来的杀手苗子们，你们没法杀死灵魂印记指向的对象，还会受到相同攻击力道的反噬。  
年幼的路奇看着初具雏形的灵魂印记——他的在右手无名指的指根内侧，一个红色的小小的‘lie’。  
真合适，谍报人员的一生不就是lie吗，以后要是遇到得设法除掉他，我不需要这种东西。他想，同时又有些好奇所指向的另一半。  
但也仅仅停留在好奇的层面罢了，那点不该存在的情绪很快就被丢之脑后，他在cp的引路下头也不回地踩进黑暗的黏腻沼泽，因屠五百一战成名，身上烙着政府的十字旗印记加入cp9。  
真是命运一样的相遇，他在第一次与帕里的云雨后捏着内侧的印记，当即确定帕里右胸前那个大大的ROB指向的对象就是自己，这股子心悸的反馈与教官描述的反应相差无几。  
蠢死了，他跨坐在昏过去的嘴角还无意识带着笑容的帕里身上，那块黑得发蓝的印记微妙的取悦了他，他喜欢能吞噬一切的黑色，就像他所坚持的黑暗正义。  
在第一晚他就试着趁着帕里入睡后革除弱点，捏起的指枪一旦抵上帕里左胸口的心脏处就会感觉到一股不可抗拒的力量在逼迫他收回手。  
不能杀掉太可惜了。他惋惜。  
路奇就像任务需要的那样，接近与目标人物最亲密的人进行讯息的窃取与监控，这个土生土长的金发小子出乎意料的好骗，一点怀疑也没起。  
他们将被允许在七水之都最多潜伏五年。  
天知道他在五年间动了多少次杀掉帕里的念头。  
那时的罗布路奇怎么想的？  
当消遣也不错，到时候再借刀杀人吧。他这么回答卡库。

额角缠着绷带的路奇披上外套下床，卧床已久使他迫切渴望新鲜空气，门外的同事们为他的苏醒雀跃，臭狼揪着吃下果实的卡库过来向他们的头领展示各自的灵魂印记，一个张牙舞爪的wolf，一个方方正正的giraffe。  
狼与长颈鹿。  
原来这玩意儿早就算好了。  
路奇说了几句祝福的话，心里有什么在被抽走，他没去管，全当是身体发出需要卧床休息的警告。心下盘算着下一步的打算。

6.

抱歉。帕里紧抓着手中的咖啡杯，冷掉的黑咖啡被抖出小幅度的波浪并散出苦涩的香气，他局促地露出一个脸红的笑，垂眼不敢看面前穿着得体的姑娘。  
帕里先生，我听闻你，呃…无法面对裸露太多皮肤的女性，穿着干练西装的姑娘疑惑，可我特意……  
不。帕里抬眼打断她，窗外望过去的蓝海平静无波，海面一派祥和。他解释道。  
是我割舍掉了我的一部分灵魂。  
我不再完整了，姑娘。

而出乎意料的是，拒绝了冰山介绍的姑娘的当晚他又梦到了一些被他刻意遗忘的事。  
他像个局外人飘在那冷漠地看着即将发生的一切——就像他在脑内复盘过很多次的那样。梦内无声，只能辨认双方的口型与动作，但里面的每一句话语他甚至可以倒背如流。  
过去的两年里有太多这样的夜晚，哪怕他舍弃了前胸的印记。  
疼痛一直如影随形。  
他看着握着假设计图死活不放手的自己，看着戴着牛头骷髅伪装面具的假惺惺的路奇与卡库，全程卡库都没有动手安静地站在路奇身后。  
他再撇一眼自己染血的蓝夹克，顺着孔洞能看到衣物缝隙里被染红的一部分灵魂印记，戴着牛头面具的路奇的手指下垂，锃亮的皮鞋边聚了一小滩来自自己身上的血液。  
蠢死了。他看着无声的闹剧嘲笑两年前莽头莽脑的自己。在草帽小子闯进来前他就已经辨认出了面具下的人…这声音在五年间偶尔听过几次。可笑死了，他看着在禁锢里努力挣扎逃脱的自己，死活不愿相信背叛者是如此熟悉而亲密，非要追上去问个清楚明白又被捅了个对穿，右胸上的伤口因为耽误最佳治疗时机到现在都会痛。  
……原来如此  
…是因为灵魂印记作祟啊。帕里喃喃着从梦中脱离，在床上怔住，脑子里都是攻击左胸的指枪突然被无形的力量扭转成右胸的场面，他摸了摸还留有割伤的左胸，那里的印记早在司法岛事件结束后就被挖走，指肚触上时能感到凹下的弧度，他没有选择植皮，丑陋的切割痕迹代替了那块大大的‘ROB’像是时刻提醒自己的过去。  
而帕里突然在两年后的今天明白了当初为什么不是当场毙命而是将他与冰山捆在火海里。  
怪不得那么痛。  
拥有灵魂印记的双方无法亲手杀死自己的另一半。  
所以只能被捆在火海里活活烧死？死于窒息？  
帕里突然间如鲠在喉。

7.  
  
“我能在这里看到你，是不是意味着我能遇到那个混蛋？他居然还活着？他怎么还没死？”真是命一样的相遇，帕里咬牙切齿的看着眼前的旧友，险些捏断酒杯的把手。  
“恐怕是的，我也很遗憾，但我们换了个上家。”卡库这么回答，还是像以前在水都那样比了个当地用于指上的手势。  
“……”帕里猛地深呼吸，真怕自己上头在酒馆里跟这群人打起来，他甚至瞧见了另外角落里冲他举杯的布鲁诺。几次深呼吸后他发现他无法控制心中的怒火，于是他只能一口喝光刚开瓶的草莓利口酒，发泄般的将酒瓶墩上吧台，差点吓掉方块姐妹手中的空杯，掏钱结账转身走人一气呵成，喂了卡库一脸雪茄烟气。  
卡库与佳莉法面面相觑，互相露了个苦笑。  
他气得绳子都从袖口里滑出一截，出门不到半公里就看见个熟悉的身影杵在路灯照不到的阴影里。  
“…”他妈的，说什么来什么，没完没了还。  
路奇下意识看向帕里的右胸，以前一见面就萦绕在心尖上的暖意不再出现。  
“别想了，”帕里说，手腕一抖捏住绳索佯装镇定，实际上声线控制不住的发抖，他冲一身白装的路奇抬下巴，“割掉了，那块皮肉老子宁愿拿去喂狗……也不会拿来给你玩弄的，罗布路奇。”  
路奇一瞬间明白了其中利害，他不再受互相有灵魂印记不能下死手这个规则的制约，这代表着帕里在他手里就真的像蚂蚁一样脆弱，当然也想起刚苏醒时压在心间的石头破碎意味着有人单方面放逐了这段关系，本该处于控制方的路奇感到他被他的所有物冒犯了。  
帕里逃脱控制的举动让他心底涌上些恼怒。  
“那又有什么关系。”路奇从阴影下走出，铅灰的瞳孔将他锁定，哈德利照例蹲在他的肩上，但他唇间吐出的话语却与干练的白衣完全不符“杀手本就不需要那些东西。”  
这就是曾经待在他心口上的ROB所指向的灵魂伴侣。帕里气得不知道还能说什么。  
太可笑了。  
“帕里，你好赌。”cp0总监慢条斯理地挽起手袖，故意亮出右手无名指指根那个完全变黑的lie，他看一眼帕里袖口垂下的绳索紧接着说。  
“用你自己做打斗的筹码，你是要冰山与七水之都的安全，还是要你自己的安全，你选。”  
“毕竟恨比爱刻苦铭心多了，是吧。”  
  
  
End  
  


写在后面的话：  
这篇最开始的名字是月缺，写的时候是预谋，最后发上来突然就觉得筹码更合适，朋友说我的心像石头，我觉得很对)不是。  
执意亲手对灵魂印记的对方下死手时会给予下手人同等的痛觉，但是路奇不在乎，毕竟他是cp9。  
路奇身上灵魂印记从红到黑代表了帕里对他的笔从浓到淡，最后消失，转为恨。  
而在最后，帕里反而是损失最多的那个，他不像同为cp的狼和长颈鹿，都在体制内，最后反而阴差阳错发现对方就是自己的灵魂伴侣(那个时候卡库还没有吃下动物果实，还不是长颈鹿，但是狼的身上是长颈鹿的英文词)，但是帕里不仅失去了一半的灵魂，心底还真正对爱情有了抵触，被迫拿自己当做筹码，肯定输了，选的冰山和七水，结局自然不必多说，比枷锁那个惨了一点，这个身上的枷锁更多。  
是不是be看你自己  
看完心梗吗？心梗就对了，你越心梗我越开心毕竟我被这玩意折磨了三天  


感谢你看到这里，有缘下次见


End file.
